Pistachios
Pistachios are an ingredient and flavor of drizzles, topping, or other ingredients used in Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!, Pistachio Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive topping available during St. Paddy's Day. It is unlocked at Day 2 of the holiday. In Freezeria To Go!, Pistachio Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked with Georgito when the player reaches Rank 26. The "Nutty Sundae" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Pistachio Syrup. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Pistachios are a standard topping unlocked with Skyler when the player reaches Rank 18. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Pistachios are a holiday-exclusive shaker available during St. Paddy's Day. They are unlocked with Julep when the player reaches Rank 53. Pistachio Ice Cream is a standard ice cream available in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!. It is unlocked on Day 6 of Onionfest (Scooperia/HD) or Cinco de Mayo (To Go!). In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, Pistachios are a standard shaker unlocked with Skip when the player reaches Rank 64. Customers who order this Cupcakeria * Georgito * Gino Romano * Skyler * Quinn (Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Georgito * Gino Romano * Julep * Skyler * Deano (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Georgito (Unlocked) * Gino Romano * Julep * Peggy * Willow Bakeria * Skyler (Unlocked) * Duke Gotcha * Gino Romano * Johnny * Kenji * Professor Fitz * Steven Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Julep (Unlocked) * Georgito * James * Skip * Skyler Scooperia/HD/To Go! Pistachio Ice Cream * Austin * Cecilia * Chester * Gremmie * Julep * Kenji * Mayor Mallow * Nick * Professor Fitz * Ripley * Skip * Tohru * Xandra Pistachios * Cameo * Chester * Duke Gotcha * Georgito * Gino Romano * Julep * Kenji * Moe * Peggy * Professor Fitz * Santa * Skip * Skyler * Steven * Trishna * LePete (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Skip (Unlocked) * Boopsy & Bill * Cameo * Duke Gotcha * Georgito * Johnny * Julep * Koilee * Liezel * Moe * Papa Louie * Professor Fitz * Ripley * Steven * Yui Bakeria To Go! *Skyler (Unlocked) *Duke Gotcha *Gino Romano *Johnny *Kenji *Liezel *Professor Fitz *Ripley *Skip *Steven Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Sugar Dragon Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Kiwana Krunch * Nutty Butter * Oatmeal Raisin Crunch * Portallini Treat * Spumoni Supreme * The Nutcracker * Watermelon Meringue Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Fairground Fry Cakes Trivia * Pistachio trees are small trees originating from Central Asia and the Middle East and are members of the cashew family. Pistachio "nuts" are seeds. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pistachio Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Scooperia Ice Creams Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:St. Paddy's Day Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Ice Creams Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Bakeria Pourable Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Pourable Toppings